


With

by infiniterainbow



Category: Infinite (Band)
Genre: Bucket List, M/M, Strangers to Lovers, Terminal Illnesses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:07:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infiniterainbow/pseuds/infiniterainbow
Summary: Myungsoo is sick and he creates a bucketlist of things he wants to do before he dies. He goes on a trip out of the country and there he meets a beautiful stranger named Sungjong. Will Sungjong be able to help him achieve the things he wrote on his list?





	With

**Author's Note:**

> Crossposted from AFF

Myungsoo is sick.

 

The last doctor he visited told him there wasn't any cure for his sickness and that he might have not that much time left to live.

 

He tried to consult other doctors but they all said the same thing, he was going to die--soon.

 

There was nothing else Myungsoo could do except to wait; to wait for the inevitable.

 

Myungsoo had already accepted his fate. He had no other choice but to accept it anyway, but that doesn't mean he was going to sit around and wait for his death to come. No. If he was going to die soon, he would make his remaining days here on Earth worthwhile.

 

So Myungsoo plans a trip and makes a list of things he wants to do (his very own bucket list) before his illness gets the better of him, or simply put, before he dies.

 

He always wanted try a lot of things when he was younger and just have fun. Now is the perfect chance to do it (and probably the only one he's got).

 

\---

 

 

Myungsoo sat comfortably on his seat as the plane took off. He had decided to go out of the country which was something he hasn't done before. It was going to be a long flight, and Myungsoo started drifting off to sleep.

 

Not long after he fell asleep, Myungsoo woke up due to the loud snoring of someone beside him. It was his seatmate on the plane. The guy was sleeping soundly that Myungsoo couldn't bring himself to wake him and tell him his snores are somewhat disturbing his sleep.

 

Myungsoo tries to put on some earphones to block out the snores, but to no avail. He couldn't sleep anymore. He brought his laptop out and started watching movies instead.

 

It was thirty minutes into the movie that Myungsoo noticed that someone else was enjoying the flick. He was watching a comedy movie and he was pretty sure the giggles he was hearing wasn't his own since he didn't find the lines funny at all.

 

He looked at his right and sure enough the guy who was snoring from before was the one making the sounds. The guy was trying to contain his giggles but he was clearly failing.

 

The guy probably realized that someone was staring at him so he looked at Myungsoo and when their eyes met, he instantly looked away, embarrassed.

 

"Sorry." The guy muttered with a fake cough.

 

'Cute' Myungsoo thought. If he hadn't heard the guy snore a while ago, Myungsoo would have mistaken him for a girl upon seeing how pretty he looked when awake.

 

Myungsoo would have let the guy watch the rest of the movie with him, but the guy had avoided looking at him after what happened earlier. Myungsoo isn't one to start conversations and he doesn't have the heart to get rejected if he tries to offer something either, so he just let the guy be.

 

A few hours later, the plane arrived at their destination. Myungsoo felt exhausted and excited at the same time. He never actually travelled this far ever before.

 

'This is it.' He tells himself as he inhales the fresh air of the foreign country. 'I already went this far..' He exhaled nervously and stepped out of the plane.

 

Myungsoo waited for his baggage at the airport's baggage claim area. He spotted his black bag on the conveyor belt coming towards him so he stayed where he was and waited for it.

 

He was keeping an eye on his bag when suddenly, somebody else grabbed it and took it away. Myungsoo immediately followed the person to get his bag back.

 

"Excuse me!" He shouted so that the person would hear him. He ran a little to catch up with the person and had succeeded in getting that person's attention after running a few meters.

 

The person faced Myungsoo and Myungsoo was shocked to see a familiar face staring at him. It was the 'snoring/giggling guy' from the plane. The guy must have also recognized him since he looked shocked too.

 

"Uhm. I'm sorry, but you've got the wrong bag." Myungsoo told him as he avoided looking at his eyes.

 

"Huh?" The guy quickly inspected the bag and true enough, it wasn't his.

 

"Oh no, I'm so sorry!" The guy said and returned the bag to Myungsoo. "It looks almost exactly like my bag. I should have inspected it first. I'm really, really sorry. I have no intention to steal it or anything, I promise! Please forgive me."

 

It was then that Myungsoo looked at the guy and he tried his best to hide the smile that was threatening to break from his lips upon seeing how adorable the guy looked with his flustered face.

 

"It's fine." was all Myungsoo said before the guy apologized once more with a bow and hurriedly left. Myungsoo finally released the smile he was holding as he watched the guy's retreating figure get further away, the first genuine smile he ever had since he learned about his condition.

 

Now that Myungsoo had his bag, he went to hail a taxi to drive him to his hotel.

 

While on the way, Myungsoo pulled out a piece of paper from his bag and looked at it. It was his bucket list.

 

Usually when people make a bucket list, they write down very specific things that they want to do or achieve in life before they get old and die. The kind of lists people make vary with every person. Some people tend to be ambitious and include things like 'Make a million dollars before turning 50'; or things that are achievable like 'Learn how to drive a car"; or their childhood dreams like 'Go to Disneyland Paris' and a lot of other similar things.

 

In Myungsoo's case, it's different. He didn't want to be completely specific. He only had three things written on his list, and he hopes to experience them all before he takes his last breath.

 

He has no idea how he will achieve them yet, but he would surely cross them out when he feels that he had already succeeded with them.

 

\---

 

 

It was Myungsoo's first morning in the foreign land. He had researched quite a few interesting things to do and places to visit before he travelled, so today's going to be one heck of a day filled with adventures for him. He even brought his precious camera to capture everything.

 

He went to a restaurant to eat his breakfast.

 

Myungsoo was savoring the taste of his morning coffee, while scanning some of the pictures he took earlier with his camera, when someone interrupted him.

 

"Excuse me, would you mind if I share the table with you?" said a foreigner with a weird accent.

 

Good thing Myungsoo had somehow learned a bit of English before he planned on going abroad. Myungsoo understood and nodded as a form of agreement without looking at the stranger. The person then took the seat opposite Myungsoo on the table.

 

Myungsoo was too busy appreciating the pictures in his camera to notice that the person sitting opposite him had recognized him.

 

"Y-you?" said the foreigner in perfect Korean. It made Myungsoo look at him instantly.

 

It was the guy from the airport. The one who snored loudly beside him at the plane. The one who almost took his bag away. The one who looked so cute when flustered. The foreigner with the weird accent. The one who had made Myungsoo smile. Myungsoo recognized him too.

 

"W-what a coincidence." the guy laughed awkwardly. "I didn't know our paths would cross again."

 

Myungsoo smiled. There it was again. That cute look that makes Myungsoo want to pinch his cheeks.

 

"So. . .I think I have to introduce myself. My name is Sungjong." said the guy.

 

"Myungsoo."

 

"So Myungsoo. . . are you also here for a vacation?" Sungjong asked enthusiastically.

 

"Well. . .you could say that." Myungsoo answered. It was not hard to get comfortable around Sungjong.

 

"Really? Do you already have an itinerary?" Sungjong asked again excitedly. The earlier awkwardness between them was slowly dissipating away.

 

"Yes. But I don't really have a schedule. I'll just go wherever I feel like going."

 

"Me too! I like to be spontaneous. It's more fun that way."

 

\---

 

 

Myungsoo couldn't remember how he and Sungjong ended up in an amusement park together.

 

One moment they were at the restaurant eating their breakfast, the next they were at the park trying out almost all of the rides. Myungsoo isn't complaining though. In fact, he is somewhat glad to have some company in this unfamiliar soil.

 

"Myungsoo! Hurry!" Sungjong exclaimed as he ran at the back of the queuing line for the cable car.

 

Myungsoo had been dragged along by Sungjong all over the place. Earlier, they had tried the Viking ride and Myungsoo felt like throwing up the breakfast he just had. Sungjong seemed able to take his stomach very well though, since he urged Myungsoo to try the rollercoaster next. Sungjong had told Myungsoo to trust him, and trust he did.

 

Myungsoo had never tried any of them before, everything was new to him, but it made him truly happy. It's an experience he'll never regret having. The thrill, the excitement, he never thought his life could get any more fun after he got sick. And all this was thanks to Sungjong. Myungsoo would not have the guts to try out the extreme rides if it weren't for him. They barely knew each other but they clicked so much in such a short span of time. Myungsoo considers this day as the happiest day of his life. . . and it's not even noon yet.

 

"We're next!" Sungjong announced which snapped Myungsoo out of his thoughts.

 

They climbed inside of the cable car and the ride started to move.

 

The view was breathtaking. Being high up in the air, they could see the whole city below and the picturesque mountains a little further away. Myungsoo quickly pulled his camera out of its bag and started taking pictures.

 

He took pictures of the clear blue sky, the scenic mountains and the bustling city below. He turned his camera around finding the perfect views, the right angles, until his viewfinder found Sungjong. He was looking outside of the cable car and appreciating everything just like Myungsoo. He had such a blissful look on his face that Myungsoo couldn't help but click his camera's shutter to capture it.

 

"Is this your first time?" Myungsoo asked after putting back his camera on the bag. He chose to enjoy the rest of the ride by looking around.

 

"Huh?" Sungjong didn't hear what Myungsoo said.

 

"Is it your first time to ride a cable car too?" Myungsoo asked again.

 

Sungjong smiled and answered, "To be perfectly honest with you, every single thing we did earlier was new to me. I've never tried going on extreme rides before today. I've always been scared of them."

 

Sungjong's answer surprised Myungsoo. He thought that Sungjong was used to those kinds of things since he didn't even show that he was afraid.

 

"What made you decide to try them now?" Myungsoo got curious as to why Sungjong decided to try so many of them today.

 

"Hmmm. Let's just say, I've learned that life is too short to get scared. If I don't face my fears then I couldn't say that I have lived well. I know I have to face them sooner or later, so why not now?"

 

Myungsoo became silent after hearing what Sungjong said. He realized that he himself, had been so afraid of dying that he missed out a lot on living. The moment he had let go of his worries and trusted Sungjong, he felt more alive than ever. He forgot that he was sick, that he was dying. He was able live in the moment.

 

They got off the cable car when it reached the station and they decided to eat on one of the nearby food shops.

 

"Ah, I'm so hungry!" Sungjong declared when their orders had arrived. The activities earlier exhausted them. They had to recharge so they would have the energy to do more things.

 

"What do you want to do next?" Myungsoo asked after they finished their lunch.

 

Sungjong thought for a while, before his face brightened and he turned towards Myungsoo.

 

"I want to try skydiving!"

 

Myungsoo wasn't sure if he'd heard it right so he asked Sungjong just to make sure.

 

"You want to try what?"

 

"Skydiving." Sungjong repeated with a wide grin.

 

So he did not hear it wrong. Sungjong really wanted to try skydiving.

 

\---

 

 

 

 

"Sungjong, I'm not really sure about this." Myungsoo said as they were signing the waiver. It was still early in the afternoon and according to the skydiving team that will be assisting them, the weather is perfect for skydiving.

 

"Don't tell me you're backing out on this, Myungsoo. We've already come this far." Sungjong didn't sound threatening or anything, it was more that he was pleading.

 

Myungsoo sighed. Sungjong has a point. They've come this far. This day has been really great. It was full of first times for him and he enjoyed everything they've done so far. He had fully trusted Sungjong even in doing things he thought only people who are not in their right minds would do. But isn't this one a bit too much?

 

Myungsoo already accepted the fact that he would die early, but it doesn't mean that he had to make it earlier! Should he really do this? What if the parachute does not come out and he dies? What if the professional skydiver would not be able to support him properly and he dies? What if the weather changed drastically which would cause their plane to crash and he dies? What if he becomes so nervous that he will have a heart attack and he dies? These thoughts suddenly flooded Myungsoo's brain, all of them having a common denominator: What if he. . .dies?

 

He could still change his mind. But what would Sungjong think? Wait. Why does he suddenly care about what Sungjong thinks? It hasn't been long since they met each other, but why has Sungjong's opinion of him suddenly became so important to him?

 

In the end, Myungsoo decided to just go for it and fly (skydive) with Sungjong.

 

"You go first!" Sungjong shouted against the loud aircraft noise.

 

Myungsoo didn't have time to protest as he was guided by the professional skydiver assigned to him towards the exit point.

 

"Sir, we're going to jump in the count of three." The skydiver instructed as he positioned Myungsoo.

 

"Ready? Three. . .two. . .one!"

 

Myungsoo shut his eyes tight as he felt himself leave the aircraft. He panicked at first when he had trouble getting enough air in his lungs to breathe, but he quickly recovered. It wasn't until a few seconds later when he heard Sungjong's voice from a distance calling for him that he finally opened his eyes.

 

"Myungsoo! You're going to miss the view if you're going to close your eyes like that!"

 

Myungsoo slowly opened his eyes and saw Sungjong a few meters from him looking at the view below. He was so happy. Myungsoo also looked below them and realized that Sungjong was right. The view was indeed majestic. The scenery from the cable car ride they went to earlier couldn't compare to the beauty he was seeing now. It's a blissful sight.

 

They were falling at a speed of about 160mph and Myungsoo should have fainted at the thought of how fast they were falling, instead, he felt absolutely incredible. The professional skydiver soon released their parachute and the experience had become a little calmer. Myungsoo felt more relaxed and completely free.

 

This had been the most liberating thing he has ever done today and probably in his whole life. He didn't worry about his problems, his sickness or whatever may happen to him in the future. All that mattered to him was this moment. It's just him, the sky--and Sungjong. Sungjong? Yes. Sungjong. The one who made a great impact in his life in just one day. Myungsoo wanted to freeze time so badly and stay in that moment forever. But alas, nothing lasts forever.

 

When they were already slowly descending towards the ground, Myungsoo wished he was high up in the sky again.

 

He saw Sungjong from afar as he also landed on the ground a few seconds later.

 

Sungjong was running towards him joyfully.

 

"That was fun, right?! You can thank me now, Myungsoo." Sungjong said playfully.

 

Myungsoo smiled and said 'Thank you.'

 

They went to the souvenir booth to get their souvenir video and pictures during the skydive.

 

\---

 

 

"Look at your face here." Sungjong told Myungsoo, pointing to the picture he was holding. It was a picture of Myungsoo when he just took off from the aircraft. He was closing his eyes very tightly, scrunching his nose and his lips were sealed shut, like someone who's having some trouble taking a dump. His handsome features didn't really match the constipated look he had worn. When Myungsoo looked at it, he and Sungjong laughed together. When it seemed like they would stop laughing, they would look at the picture again and would start laughing all over again.

 

They were on top of a hill which they have climbed earlier and decided to stay so they could watch the sun set 'til it disappears from the sky.

 

"Here are yours." Sungjong said handing Myungsoo's pictures to him after he finished looking at them.

 

Myungsoo was about to accept them when-- "Wait!" Sungjong retracted his hand and quickly scanned the photos, he seemed to be looking for something. He stopped at one particular photo and grabbed it.

 

"Can I keep this one? For remembrance?" Sungjong was holding the picture of Myungsoo they were laughing at earlier.

 

"Why choose that one?" Myungsoo asked curiously. Maybe because he looked funny and Sungjong wanted something to laugh at or just something to blackmail him with, after they part ways.

 

"I just like it.." Sungjong replied sincerely with a smile. Myungsoo is still doubtful but he didn't prod any further. He also scanned Sungjong's pictures and chose one as a remembrance. Instead of finding the funniest shot, he opted for getting the one with Sungjong's best shot. The one where he had spread his arms as if was riding the wind, like an angel in the clouds. 

 

A comfortable silence came between them as they gazed into the horizon where the sun was slowly setting down.

 

"It's beautiful." Sungjong commented.

 

"It is." Myungsoo agreed. "..just like you." the last words spoken barely above a whisper but Myungsoo half-wished Sungjong had actually heard them. If he did though, he didn't give any visible reaction, much to Myungsoo's slight disappointment.

 

"Sungjong, I have to tell you something." Myungsoo started, not really knowing why he thinks Sungjong needed to know about him and his reason for being here in the first place and why he thinks this is a good time for storytelling.

 

He proceeded with his story when Sungjong hadn't responded and just stared at him curiously. He began by telling him about his sickness and with how he had struggled accepting it at first. He also told him how he wanted to experience a bit of the world before he expires, which was why he planned this whole trip. Sungjong was just silent throughout his whole narration, while occasionally nodding his head until Myungsoo finished.

 

"Thank you." Sungjong said with a gentle smile. "Thank you for trusting me enough to share this with me."

 

"You're welcome, I guess." Myungsoo didn't know what else say.

 

"Hey Myungsoo." Sungjong spoke up. "I have to tell you something too."

 

"Hmm? What is it?"

 

"I'm sick too."

 

Myungsoo couldn't believe what he was hearing from Sungjong.

 

"What do you mean?" He asked him although he had a slight idea of what the answer would be.

 

"It's funny, right? The two of us meeting, having the same circumstance, both at the mercy of our illnesses, and both hoping to have a little adventure before we die."

 

Myungsoo didn't know what to say so he just looked at Sungjong with understanding and knew that the sadness he was seeing in the other's face was also the same one reflected on his own.

 

Sungjong sighed, "To be honest, I'm actually glad we've met. If it weren't for you, I wouldn't have done any of those things that I did for the first time in my life."

 

Myungsoo was surprised to hear Sungjong's confession. Sungjong shared the same sentiments with him. He thought that Sungjong was just naturally adventurous and he did things like those everyday because he was a happy-go-lucky person.

 

When the sun had completely disappeared from the sky, replaced by the crescent moon and the stars, the two decided to go to a bar before going back to their hotel because Sungjong wanted to celebrate. Myungsoo wasn't sure what they were celebrating about and if there was anything worth celebrating given their situation, but he decided to come along anyway.

 

The bar was full of people and booming with music when they arrived. Despite the loud sounds, they managed to have some conversation and got to know more about each other over a couple of drinks.

 

"Cheers to us!" Sungjong yelled raising a glass of drink. It was already his fourth glass and he was slowly starting to get intoxicated. Myungsoo raised his glass as well, the alcohol also taking effect on his system, and made a toast. Maybe it was the alcohol, maybe it was the lively atmosphere, maybe it was their situation, or maybe some other unknown reason, but whatever it was, Myungsoo and Sungjong found themselves laughing merrily with each other.

 

It was through a series of lively upbeat music that Myungsoo and Sungjong discovered that they both have a passion for dancing. They danced to the music just like the other people in the bar. Sungjong had wanted to stay longer but when one guy went up to him when he was dancing, seemingly dancing along at first but started touching him in inappropriate places, Myungsoo decided to call it a night and take Sungjong away from the place. It took all of his will (and a lot of restraining from Sungjong), not to punch the guy in the face before they left.

 

Both of them were tipsy as they went back to their hotel, supporting each other as they both struggle to walk properly.

 

The first room they reached was Sungjong's. Myungsoo decided to help Sungjong walk inside so he wouldn't stumble. He ushered Sungjong towards the bed and was about to help him lay there when something caught Myungsoo's feet, causing them both to fall on the bed.

 

Myungsoo apologized and was about to get up when Sungjong pulled him back and told him to stay. Myungsoo looked at Sungjong's eyes and saw so much emotions there but he couldn't figure out what they were. They were telling him a thousand different things and none at the same time.

 

Staring at those beautiful, chocolate brown orbs for what felt like forever, he figured out one thing: he is drawn to them like a moth is drawn to a flame. He was instinctively and irresistibly captivated.

 

Myungsoo didn't know what got into him or what he was thinking, but he suddenly leaned towards Sungjong and locked their lips. And it felt right. His lips on Sungjong's felt so damn right he forgot about everything else in the world. He had fallen in love and he didn't know he fell this hard.

 

He was ready to lose himself into the kiss when he realized that he hadn't even asked Sungjong yet if he felt the same, so he almost stopped. Almost, because before he had done so, he felt Sungjong reciprocating the kiss and with as much passion as him.

 

At that moment, he confirmed that Sungjong felt the same and he couldn't be any happier.

 

Myungsoo laid on the bed with a sleeping Sungjong snuggled close to his chest. He thought about his bucket list and how he was able to accomplish them with the help of the very person he was holding in his arms right now. Truth be told, he could die soon, and Sungjong too, but won't every person in this planet do too? It might happen a little early for people like them, but it doesn't mean they could enjoy life any less, right? They have just as much right to happiness as every living person here on earth.

 

Myungsoo could think about his worries tomorrow, but right now, he would enjoy being with Sungjong. They may not have forever, but forever wouldn't even be enough anyway.

 

 

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> I liked how I ended this one, because if I have continued this, it would have become angsty and I didn't want that. So hurray for slightly happy myungjong ending!


End file.
